The Contest
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Fairy Tail is having a contest! But not just any kind of contest. It all starts when Mira asks why Lucy is so upset. Filled with drama, fluff, and...singing!  Possible NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed as she sat down at the bar, looking over at Lisanna talking and laughing with everyone. Everything had changed once she had come back, and now it was like Lucy was invisable. She hated it, and she sighed again. Well, there was nothing she could do.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Asked Mirajane as she appeared before the blonde Celestial mage, drying off cups. "Something on your mind?"

"No, thanks Mirajane. It's nothing," Lucy replied, not wanting to offend the demon-takeover mage by complaining about the white-haired beauty's little sister. Suddenly, she heard a lot of boos go off behind her, and turned to see Gajeel up on stage, holding a guitar. "Oh no."

Suddenly, Mirajane's eyes lit up, and she hurried on stage, and whispered something in the Iron Dragon Slayer's ear. He gave a look of annoyence, but nodded, grabbing his guitar and walking off stage. Sighs of happiness and relief went through the crowd, and Lucy heard a few people yell 'thank you!' But Mira held up a hand for the crowd to be silent, and they obeyed. After that, Mira grabbed a mic.

"Hello everyone. I have just decided that we are going to have our first ever singing contest!" She said, and gasps and protests went through the crowd, only to fall immeadiatly silent when Erza yelled for quiet. "The contestents will be chosen at random, and have no choice but to sing. They get to pick their own song, and preform it for us. Winners will be chosen at the end. Our first pick is..." Mira closed her eyes, pointed her finger, and spun around a few times. When she stopped, she was pointing at Lucy. "Lucy! Come on up and pick your song!"

A few cheers went through the crowd as Lucy's face turned red, as she walked on stage. Gajeel handed her his guitar, and she took it, stumming expiramentally. It sounded good.

"Well, Lucy, what song are you going to pick?" Mira asked, holding the mic to Lucy, who looked at Lisanna. A song suddenly popped into her head.

"I'm going to sing 'I Hate The Homecoming Queen' by Emily Osment," Lucy replied, and Mira nodded thoughtfully and walked off stage as Lucy began strumming the beginging.

"_Little short skirt with a big attitude.  
>She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube.<br>Yeah, it's one thing or another, she's trouble,  
>trouble.<br>Watch out, if you're near, she could bring you to tears."_

Lucy paused, hearing the crushing silence of the guild, some of which who could guess this was about, and others who were just listening to Lucy's beautiful voice as she sang. Then she started to strum harder and faster, as the song goes.

"_She's go two boyfriends and three wannabes."_

She looked at Natsu. He didn't seem to notice her though, he was to busy listening to Lisanna. This made Lucy mad, which made her singing even better somehow. Her voice was clear, and flowed perfectly with the song.

"_They follow her around like she's Aphrodite.  
>Yeah, she's number one rated,<br>but she's already jaded.  
>And she's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz.<em>

_Everyone wants to know her name.  
>Walking down the hall, she's every guy's dream."<em>

Lucy had always noticed the more than few that looked at Lisanna with heat in their glance. Lisanna was beautiful, there was no denying that. The blonde felt like she couldn't compete. But she just kept singing, as it was a perfect way to vent.

"_I hate the homecoming queen!  
>I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me!<br>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine,  
>I hate the homecoming queen tonight,<br>That's right!"_

Lucy almost growled when she looked back into the crowd. Natsu was laughing really hard at something Lisanna had said, and not paying any attention to the girl singing up on stage.

"_Non-fat sugar-free mochachini.  
>She says 'give it to me now,<br>you can keep the receipt.'  
>Drinkin one after the other she's trouble,<br>trouble.  
>Tossin back her hair, and she just don't care."<em>

Lisanna tossed back her short hair then, and Lucy knew. The white haired girl knew that Lucy was singing it about her, and she was making fun of the blond. Natsu was in on it too, as she saw him look to gauge her reaction to the jab. Lucy kept her face proffesionally blank, and kept on singing.

_"Everyone wants to play her game.  
>Walking down the street she's every guy's dream!<em>

_I hate the homecoming queen!  
>I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me!<br>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine,  
>I hate the homecoming queen tonight<br>that's right!"_

Lisanna smiled innocently at Lucy, who looked over to see Mirajane giving the Celestial mage a thumbs up. The older white-haired beauty mouth 'you go girl!' to Lucy, giving her all the confidense she needed to keep going.

_"She gets everything she asks for!  
>But she's somehow always wanting more.<em>

_Little short skirt with a big attitude.  
>She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube.<br>Yeah, it's one thing or another she's trouble  
>trouble.<br>Watch out if you're near, she could bring you to tears._

_I hate the homecoming queen!  
>I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me.<br>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine,  
>I hate the homecoming queen!"<em>

Lucy cut it short there, just to get it over with. The last note on her (Gajeel's) guitar rang through the now silent guild. Lucy looked down at the ground, hair covering her face, wondering if she sucked that bad, well Mirajane sweat-dropped. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...

But then (almost) the intire guild of Fairy Tail broke out into a roar of approval. "Thank you," Lucy said with a grin, and then looked over to Lisanna and Natsu. The sight almost broke her heart.

Lisanna looked shocked, and Natsu was glaring at her. Lucy's heart was nearly smashed under the weight of that gaze. She had to get out. She had to get away from that gaze and it's owner, now. She ran off the stage, shoving the guitar into Gajeel's hand as she went. She was out the door before the mic even hit the ground.

She ran all the way home, crying. She was unaware of the blue cat named Happy that was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_Lucy was upset, so Mirajane hosts a signing contest at Fairy Tail so she can sing out her frusterations. Lucy goes first, and sings 'I hate the Homecoming Queen' about Lisanna, and Natsu got mad. Lucy ran home crying, not noticing that Happy was following her._

Lucy opened her door with fumbling hands, and slammed it shut behind her when she walked in. Happy was trapped outside, but she didn't know that, so he was forced to watch her from her window. He saw Lucy pick up a picture from her desk and chuck it across her room, so it shattered on the opposite wall, then she sat down crying.

"Stupid Natsu," she mumbled to herself, and the room was filled with light, and Loke was standing there. He went to a C.D. player on her desk and turned it on, and the song 'Big Girl's Don't Cry' by Fergie started playing. Lucy looked up with a tearfilled but appreciative smile and started singing along.

_"Da da da da~  
>The smell of your skin lingers<br>On me now."_

It was true. The whole house smelled of fire and cat.

_"You're probably on your flight  
>back to your hometown."<em>

Natsu was going to be mad at her for a while. _But that's hardly fair,_ Lucy thought to herself. _I was just singing my feelings. And it isn't my fault that _he_ is ignoring_ me_ because of _Lisanna._ What was I to him, anyway, a replacment for that little white haired-_

_"I need some shelter of my own protection  
>baby."<em>

Loke pulled Lucy into a hug, and Lucy was too tired to pull away.

_"To be with myself in center  
>clarity, peace, serenity.<br>I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you."<em>

That was such a lie. "I hate you Natsu. And I hate the fact that I love you," Lucy whispered.

_"It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightening out to do.<br>And I'm gonna miss you like  
>a child misses their blanket<br>but I've got to get a move on  
>with my life."<em>

That was right. Lucy couldn't just sit around all day because Natsu picked Lisanna over her. Sure as hell she was gonna miss him, but she needed to put herself above him on who's feelings mattered more to her. "I guess I'll be happy so long as he's happy, right?" She wondered to herself as Loke put her onto her bed and tucked her in, brushing her hair of her forhead. "Thanks, Loke," Lucy whispered, and the spirit nodded before he dissapeared.

_"It's time to be a big girl now.  
>And big girl's don't cry."<em>

Lucy drifted off to dreamland with the song still running through her head.

_"Don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry."_

Which was ironric because in her dream, Lucy was an outsider, an outcast of Fairy Tail, and she was invisible. She was sitting at the bar, but no one was paying attention to her. Everyone was laughing along with Natsu, who had his arm slung around Lisanna, who was dissing Lucy. And boy, was Lucy crying hard.

_"The path that I'm walking,  
>I must go alone.<br>I must take the baby steps  
>till I'm full grown, full grown."<em>

Then Lucy was at her house, writing a letter. It was to Fairy Tail, saying how she was going off on her own, to find another guild, seeing as to they were treating her like an outcast. And how they would be sorry that they had let her go, because she was going to become very strong, to the point where nothing could hurt her. Not even...Not even Natsu and Lisanna.

_"Fairy tales don't always have a  
>happy ending, do they?<br>And I forsee the dark ahead  
>if I stay."<em>

Lucy wrote that as well as the melody and the words drifted through her head. She also wrote:

_"I hope you know,  
>I hope you know.<br>That this has nothing to do with you.  
>It's personal, myself and I,<br>we've got some straightening out to do.  
>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket<br>But I've got to get a move on with my life."_

To Mira, Gray, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Happy, and everyone but Lisanna and Natsu. Water marked the paper from her tears, as she sealed it and left in on her desk.

_"It's time to be a big girl now,  
>and big girl's don't cry."<em>

Lucy woke up, crying, to the sound of an electric guitar and rocks tapping her window.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short, I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, the next song is going to be Check Yes, Juliet!**

Mira: Midnight-chan, aren't you forgetting something?

**Oh yes, my reviewers! Right! Thanks Mira!**

someuser: haha, my first review for this story! Thank you very much, and here's the new chappy you wanted!

ShiningStellar: Yeah, it was sad. And totally, but you'll see what happens next chapter ;)

PechyPinkLUCE: Ikr? Poor Lucy! And I'm not going to KILL Lisanna, but...

**Natsu: Don't you dare, Midnight!**

**Oh, shut up Natsu. I'll do what I want, and besides, you're meant to be with Lucy. It's a well known fact.**

**Lucy: Can we just keep going already?**

Astrella Lynn Kurosaki: Totally. And it might happen a bit later...*smirk.*

Mei: Haha, thank you very much! I know, stupid Natsu! You may be dense, but really! And here's the more you couldn't wait for (and no, I did not try to make that rhyme.)

bbbblllllaaaaaahhhhhhh: Haha, thanks! I'm glad you love it! It makes me happy to hear that! And here's the update that I had to do. And BBBBLLLLLLLAAAAAAAHHHHH to you to!

Alsarnia: Yeah. Natsu is an idiot and doesn't realize that's what he should do. Or does he?

**Anyway, I love you guys, and thanks to the people who put this story on story alert or favorites. Write a comment, please? *sniff sniff* Do I smell smoke? Oh, crap, the chicken! NATSU!**

Natsu: Craaaapppp!

***Runs after Natsu***

Mira: Heehee, can you believe those two?

Lucy: *Sigh* no I can't. She's almost as bad as him. Of course she forgets to do the Disclaimer. Anyway, The Midnight Shadow Star does not own us Fairy Tail characters, but she does own the plot and idea of this story. Take it from her with out her permission, and us Fairies will be after you!

Mira: Oh, Lucy. Anyway, don't forget to give that little blue button attention, because Midnight-Chan lives off of reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_Lucy runs home after Natsu glares at her for singing her song, and has a total break down (song: Big Girl's Don't Cry by Fergie). She has a dream that may or may not come true. When she wakes up, someone is throwing rocks at her window?_

**Song: Check Yes, Juliet  
>Artist: We The Kings<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy groggily gets out of bed and opens her window as chords from an electric guitar fill the air. She sticks her head out into the night, and nearly screams when she sees who's standing there in the pouring rain, holding a guitar.<p>

"Gray? What the hell?" Lucy yelled as the Ice-Mage grinned up at her. He wasn't even letting his ice protect him from the rain! He was just standing there getting drenched!

"I knew you were sad about Flame-Brain, so I came to cheer you up!" Gray said. "Gajeel even lent me his guitar!" Suddenly, the random chords he was playing turned into a song. A song that Lucy recognized. A blush crept over her face, as she pulled her head back into the cover of her roof, and semi-shut the window.

_"Check yes, Juliet  
>are you with me?<br>Rain is falling down on  
>the sidewalk.<br>I won't go until you  
>come outside."<em>

Lucy knew that Gray probably meant it to. Why, oh why did nothing go as planned today? _Hey, give him some credit,_ part of her brain nagged her. _It's a sweet thing to do, and you have to admit that it lifted your spirits _**(A/N: No pun intended, but please tell me someone else got that too.)**. The Celestial Mage had to agree. She had by now forgotten about her dream to remember that Natsu wasn't the world, and she still had others that cared about her and were willing to do nice things for her.

_"Check yes, Juliet  
>kill the limbo.<br>I'll keep tossing rocks  
>at your window.<br>There's no turning back  
>for us tonight."<em>

Lucy then noticed that someone was keeping the drum beat in the background, and was curious. Who could possibly...?

The answer was simple: Happy. He was keeping the beat with his tail, his wings covering him so that the rain couldn't interfere. Why was he doing it when he was only supposed to be spying? Because he didn't like seeing Lucy in such a bad state that she was flinging pictures against the wall.

_"Lace up your shoes.  
>Ay oh ay oh ooh.<br>Here's how we do:_

_Run baby run!  
>Don't ever look back!<br>They'll tear us apart if  
>you give them the chance!<br>Don't sell your heart,  
>don't say we're not<br>meant to be!  
>Run baby run,<br>forever will be, you and me!"_

At this Gray stopped strumming for a second, and looked up at Lucy, holding his arm high, making the Fairy Tail sign with his pointer finger and thumb. Lucy leaned out the window and copied the action, marking the fact that they had an unbreakable friendship. After that she pulled herself inside and ran to the door as Gray continued to sing.

_"Check yes, Juliet,  
>I'll be waiting.<br>Wishing, wanting, yours  
>for the taking.<br>Just sneak out,  
>and don't tell a soul<br>goodbye._

_Check yes, Juliet,  
>here's the countdown,"<em>

At this point in time, Lucy was putting on her shoes, and she ran out side into the rain, not caring about getting drenched, just as Gry hadn't. _He came her, probably already drenched by the rain, to sing and cheer me up, and show me his support. And Happy joined him. What better friends could someone ask for?_ Lucy realized, and it put a huge grin on her face. Her nakama were the best, and that dream was just that, a silly dream.

Her nakama were her family, and they would never leave her.

_"3 2 1, now  
>fall in my arms now."<em>

Erza then arrived, looking proud, with Mira in tow. Lucy guessed that Erza had just beat up Natsu, but couldn't find the heart to care. Mira was just smiling gently, as she almost always was,and gave Lucy a big hug when they got Ex-quip Mage took over guitar for Gray, who also came to give Lucy a hug, which she readily excepted, hugging him back as he sang. Mira also took over drums for Happy.

_"They can change  
>the locks<br>don't let 'em  
>change your mind!<em>

_Lace up your shoes,  
>Ay oh ay oh ohh,<br>here's how we do:"_

At 'here's how we do', Mira and Erza also started singing, and the three Mages that Lucy was proud to call her friends voices blended together perfectly.

_"Run baby run!  
>Don't ever look back!<br>They'll tear us apart if  
>you give them the chance!<br>Don't sell your heart,  
>don't say we're not<br>meant to be!  
>Run baby run!<br>Forever will be,  
>you and me!<em>

_We're flying through  
>the night!<br>We're flying through  
>the night!<br>Way up high!"_

At this, Gray's ice lifted them up into the sk on a platform. "It's so pretty," Lucy wondered to herself as she reached up to touch the stars. But the height knocked her off balance, and she fell into Gray, making him laugh as he sang.

_"The view from here  
>is getting better<br>with you by  
>my side."<em>

Gray's arm that was wrapped around Lucy's shoulders gave her a squeeze, and Lucy laughed with Erza and Mira as his face turned slightly red. But they all fell silent to listen to Erza's guitar solo. Wwow, who thought she would be so good at guitar?

But the guitar stopped for the corus, leaving only the vocals and drums. Gray sang in a quieter voice, almost right into Lucy's ear.

_"Run baby run.  
>Don't ever look back.<br>They'll tear us apart if  
>you give them the chance."<em>

At this the drum became louder, as well as Gray's singing, and the guitar joined in the song.

_"Don't sell your heart!  
>Don't say we're not<br>meant to be!  
>Run baby run!<br>Forever will be,  
>you and me!"<em>

Lucy noticed that Gray altered the ending a little bit to cut the ending clean, as Lucy was shivering slightly. A look of guilt crossed over the Ice-Mage's face. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't realize that you would come outside into the rain. Now you're going to catch a col-" his words were cut off by a body slamming into his arms, giving him a giant hug. It took him a second to realize it was Lucy.

"Oh Gray, Erza, Mira, Happy! You are the best nakama a girl could ever hope for!" Lucy cried, the tears falling down her face ones of happiness. "I can't believe you would do that for me!" At this, Mira and Erza smiled and joined in the hug, not noticing that Happy was gone.

"We would do anything for you, Lucy," Gray said with a grin as the Ice platform brought them back down to earth.

"By the way, Lucy," Mira began, with a sweatdrop. "I know it ruins the mood a little bit, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we stay at your house?"

Lucy looked up, and a grin to compete with the Cheshire Cat, she nodded. "Sure!" She said brightly, not noticing that Natsu walked by, hand and hand with Lisanna. And when she did notice, she was too high on her happiness to care.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! FOR NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...haha...ha...Ahem *cough cough*<strong>

**Anyway, no it's not the end of the series, calm down. It's only the end of this chapter. Thus the 'FOR NOW ' and meniacle laughter. I really have no idea how to spell meniacle. Wow, looking back, this is a long chapter.**

**Ladida~~~! Wait, huh what? Why is my phone buzzing at me? Oh crap, have an appointment! But I still gotta do the review replies and everything! Ummmm...**

Wendy: Midnight-san, Mirajane-san and I will do them.

**Thank you Wendy, Mira! You two are heavensent!**

Mira: Well, I don't think quite that, but it's no problem! Now hurry along, Midnight-chan, or you'll be late!

**Right! Thanks Mira, thank you Wendy!**

Wendy: Sure! But why don't we get on with the reviews? Here are the notes!

Mira: Okay. So Cystilia217, Midnight-chan is glad you love it and want to read more! And as you can see, you weren't right, sorry. But close though!

ShiningStellar: Haha, Midnight-chan tries to suprise people, and she's glad you like it. And yes, Happy is a stalker.

bbbblllllaaaaaahhhhhhh: Midnight-chan can be a rude person at times. We're sorry. And she loves that song too, and is glad that you like her selection. Haha, she says thank you very much for the compliments, and happily I got more geniuses. Now I (Mira) am not exactly sure what that means, but I think it means reviewers.

Wendy: Can I do the rest?

Mira: Sure!

Wendy: alright, now to answer Astrella Lynn Kurosaki: Haha, no, but she will get beat up by Lucy at some point. Oh dear, I really wonder why Midnight-san hates Lisanna so much.

Lucy: Because she's trying to take my Natsu away from me *growl*

Mira: YES! She admits her feelings!

Lucy: *BLUSSSSSHHHH* CRAP! Natsu heard that. I think I'm just gonna RUUUUNNNN!

Natsu: What's with her? That weirdo. Oh, are you replying to reviews? I wanna do one!

Wendy: You can do the last two. Here you go!

Natsu: Thanks! Anyway, to answer Peachy Pink LUCE: No worries, Lisanna won't die. (wait, WHAT? Midnight, when you get back I'm gonna kill you! For threatening Lisanna) Yeah, she knows it's short, she's sorry. And Lucy go away, she doesn't know yet (IM GONNA KILL THAT GIRL FOR TRYING TO TAKE MY NAKAMA AWAY FROM ME!)

And now to the last review. Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel: Midnight is glad you think it's cute. I (Natsu) think it's crap. And I'm willing to bet that yours is a LOT better, as it even say that in these notes.

Lucy: Once again, The Midnight Shadow Star does not own Fairy Tail, or the songs used in the making of this. And she begs here for reviews. Really, it says to beg for reviews, but I'm a but too dignified for that, so just do it, okay?

Mira: And for those of you that are waiting for her to update Chained, she will be in a day or so, because she lost her imigination after she typed this. And remember to review!


End file.
